Night Whisper
by ZabuzaMomochi01
Summary: A short little fic of a conversation between the exile and her lover. This takes places after KoToR II


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the characters depicted within. They are the sole property of Lucas Arts. I make no profit whatsoever from this Story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The exile lay in bed in her room at The Jedi Academy on Coruscant staring at the night sky outside the window, only a few weeks ago the hunt of the Jedi by the sith had ended with the deaths of the Sith Triumvirate, composed of Darth Sion, the man who 'couldn't' die, Darth Nihlus, the 'man' who took sustenance not from food, but by feeding on the force _itself_, and Darth Traya, who turned out to be her 'teacher' Kreia, honestly she couldnt believe she was so stupid to miss the connection. Kreia, now that she thought of it, sounded plainly like Traya, not to mention the fact that Kreia never seemed to embrace the light, choosing to instead let her darker side show often.

Soon after the whole business with Malachor V was out of the way, Jedi, many who were previously thought dead, began to emerge from the woodwork. Jedi like Bastila Shan, who had all but dropped off the grid when her friend Aris aka Revan went off to find the 'true sith', Arren Kae, who hadnt died after all, but had merely went into hiding when things went south, and Juhani, Revan's Cathar lover who had went into hiding on her homeworld to ride out the storm like the others.

Her friends, Atton, T3, Brianna, Mira, Mandalore, HK, Bao-Dur, and Visas had all ended up doing their own thing as well, Atton, Brianna, Mira, and Bao-Dur had all taken up positions within the newly rebuilt Jedi Academy, following a little FlaK she'd gotten for training them in the first place. Visas, after returning to her Peoples homeworld to lay some personal ghosts to rest, had also joined the ranks of the Jedi order, they were wary of letting her in due to her past Sith ties, but had eventually let the Miraluka join.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a stirring beside her. Suddenly a head with seriously ruffled hair and sleep clouded eyes poked itself out from underneath the covers.

"Whats going on Lu'?" asked her bedmate with a yawn, "Whats wrong?" her bedmate proceeded to prop herself up on an elbow and stared at her through half closed eyes. "Its nothing", the Exile replied, "I was just thinking is all" to soothe her, the Exile leaned down and kissed her lover on the forehead.

Brianna Kae, suddenly reached up and pulled her slightly older lover into a deep kiss, after a few moments the Exile pulled back with a breathless chuckle. "How did some used up old husk like myself ever end up with someone as nice as you?" she asked. "Lu'!" Brianna exclaimed, "You are not old!".

"Oh really?" she asked with a grin, "Yes really" the younger woman retorted, a small smile on her tired face. The Exile reached out and pulled her lover down so that the Echani's head was resting on her bare breast. "I love you Bri' you know that right?" the Exile asked as she lay back, starting to fall asleep herself, "Yes, and I love you as well" the woman responded as she snuggled closer to her love, draping an arm and a leg over her.

The exile listened as her love's breathing slowed and deepened and evened out, signifying that she had fallen back to sleep. "I will always be here for you love, I promise" she whispered. And with that, the Jedi Exile, Luminara Unduli, passed into the realm of slumber alongside her mate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End note: I know its strange, short, and many other confusing things, but this was two things for me really, a writing excercise to make sure I havent gotten rusty, and its an idea I've had in my brain for a while yet havent gotten around to doing.

As for why I used Luminara, theres several reasons, One is the fact that I like her character, she's strong, smart, limber, and a great fighter. Two is the fact that There had to have been a Mirialan Jedi in the order sometime around then, as the Togruta had been contributing members to the Jedi by this time as well (case in point the delightfully psychotic Raana Tey) so its fair to assume there were Mirialan Jedi as well.

Three, face facts, Luminara is a beautiful creature, and shes graceful to boot. so in the end I hope you like, and I'd love to see some reviews containing your thoughts. Enjoy.

~Kisame~


End file.
